


Wishes on Shooting Stars

by ProdigyBlood



Series: Ghost AU [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Seriously these boys need to be able to touch, ghost au, lots of longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigyBlood/pseuds/ProdigyBlood
Summary: Kyle and his ghost for a boyfriend share a moment under the night’s sky. Oneshot.





	Wishes on Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> What’s this? A new part to the Autumnal Huntings series? Not the Stan and goth kids part that I promised was next but I was finally inspired and wrote this short little oneshot. 
> 
> This was cranked out in about an hour and is largely unedited but I thought I owed you guys something so... 
> 
> Enjoy? <3

Starlight. A blanket of twinkling lights that stretched endlessly above them. From the rooftop, Kyle leaned back, huddling deeper into his sleeping blanket as he watched his breath puff up above him in whisps of icy white. Beside him, his companion remained breathless. 

“Look,” a ghost of a voice whispered close to his ear, sending shivers down his spine. “A shooting star.”

Kyle just caught it as it shot through the darkness in a streak of gold. Despite his better judgement he made a wish. It was a wish that would never come true. 

“You’re cold,” that same voice said into his ear. “I wish I could cuddle up to you and keep you warm.”

“Do you miss it?” Kyle asked, not turning to face his companion. 

“Miss what? Touching? Or warmth?”

“Either. Both.” His gaze found the moon, almost full and casting its silvery light on the world below, bright enough that if he looked down, Kyle would be able to see most of his large, mostly weed-riddled garden. He’d been in the house for two years now, but he didn’t really have green fingers. He hadn’t bought it for the garden anyway. The house itself had been a bargain, one he’d been unable to refuse. Haunted, the estate agent had told him. Boy, had she been right. 

Finally, Kyle turned forest green eyes onto his companion. 

The blond was handsome, dressed impeccably in clothes from times long past. His face was dusted lightly in freckles and, when he smiled (which he often did), dimples showed. Kenneth McCormick was his name and he was the love of Kyle’s life. Their love story was a beautiful one, filled with mystery, flirting abundant and tragedy. 

Tragic because Kenny had died in 1926. 

Kyle was in a serious relationship with a ghost. It was goddamn awkward to explain whenever anyone asked for his relationship status, that was for sure. Despite that, even though they couldn’t touch, couldn’t kiss, couldn’t… other stuff… Kyle was still happy. Kenny made him happy. 

Sometimes, though, he couldn’t help but wish for more. 

“I miss both,” Kenny replied. “Especially now, with your hot ass right next to me.” His voice was husky and suggestive in Kyle’s ear. It stirred wanting within the redhead who found himself having to bite down hard on his lip to try and contain the sudden desires that could never be fulfilled. 

“You’re disgusting,” he said, biting back any flirtatious retort he might have said instead. Sometimes, being in a relationship with a ghost was harder than others. Right now, was one of those times. 

“You love it,” Kenny said. His hand, almost-but-not-quite solid touched Kyle’s neck. It wasn’t a real touch. Mostly it just made the spot cold and sent another shiver down Kyle’s spine. Like Kenny himself, his touches were just ghosts of what they could be. 

“I love _you_ ,” Kyle corrected. Kenny smiled sadly at that. He’d tried multiple times to argue with Kyle about that. Kenny seemed to think Kyle was missing out on a real, fulfilling relationship by being in love with him. Kyle begged to differ and had argued that their relationship was more fulfilling than any other he’d ever had, able to touch one another or no. 

“I love you, too,” the ghost said after only a short pause. Despite his feelings on the matter, he’d finally stopped fighting that fact. After all, he’d fought off the afterlife for Kyle. It would be a bit pointless if he’d endured all that just to reject Kyle in the end. 

Kenny didn’t talk a lot about what had happened the previous year, when his murderer, Leslie, had attacked. The ghost had passed on at that point, but it hadn’t stuck. One dreadful month had passed, one month in which Kyle had tried and failed miserably to move on and then, miraculously, Kenny had returned. 

Sure, it was difficult at times, but they were working at it. What Kyle cared about was that, at the end of a horrible day at work, he could return home to someone he loved. It didn’t matter that they couldn’t hold one another, didn’t matter that they couldn’t kiss. 

They could _talk._ They could discuss their thoughts and feelings. They could make one another laugh. They could flirt and hell, they did that a lot. Kenny was quite the charmer. He also had a very dirty mouth, one that could make Kyle blush as red as his hair. One that was almost as good as the touches it promised. _Almost._

“What did you wish for?” Kenny asked, breaking the silence that had found them again. 

Kyle returned his gaze to the sky. “If I tell you it’ll never come true,” he said. It would never come true either way, but he didn’t need to tell his boyfriend that. He didn’t need to burden Kenny with the knowledge that he wished daily he could find a way to bring him back to life. To right the fact that Kenny’s life had been stolen prematurely; Kenny deserved better. He deserved _more._ Kyle wished he could give it to him. 

“Well, _I_ wished that I could sleep on that fine ass of yours,” Kenny said brightly. “Looks like the comfiest pillow I’d ever experience.”

Sometimes, Kyle wished his could slap Kenny. 

“What is it with you and my ass?”

“Are you kidding?” the ghost exclaimed. “I’ve never seen anything finer.” 

A moment later, Kyle phone beeped, and he opened it to see a row of peach emojis. His ghostly boyfriend still hadn’t explained how it was he was able to text him. Kyle guessed he did it with his mind, though how that worked he didn’t have a clue. 

He rolled his eyes and reached for his flask and the warm coffee it held inside. After he’d taken a decent swig of the strong, black liquid, he turned to look at Kenny again.   
“Henrietta is still searching for a way,” he said softly. 

Henrietta Biggle was a physic and a friend of theirs. She had been there that fateful day Kenny had almost been lost for good and, now that he was back, she dedicated a portion of her free time into finding a way to bring the ghost back to life. Both men had told her not to waste her time, but the former goth girl seemed determined. 

“She won’t ever find one,” Kenny said. 

“Don’t say that.” It was one thing knowing something but another entirely to admit it out loud. Kyle hated admitting that he knew it was hopeless. Hated talking about how he and Kenny would never have the kind of relationship they both longed for. 

Kenny reached out again, touching Kyle’s cheek this time. Kyle closed his eyes to the icy feeling, basking in it as much as he would a warm, fleshy touch. It made him wish he could kiss the ghost. Made him long to.

“What would you do if she did it?” he asked softly, eyes still shut as he visualised the hand on his cheek being one of flesh and blood. Visualised it being a soft touch that could caress him, that could slide down his neck, travel down his chest, venture lower… 

“Easy,” Kenny said brightly, joking the only way he knew how to handle conversations like this. “I would throw you on the bed and ravage you silly.”

“Not if I beat you to it.”

“Oh?” Kyle opened his eyes just in time to catch Kenny arch an eyebrow, a sly smirk spreading across his face. “Dominant Kyle, huh? I like it. Let’s hope Henri figures it out then.” 

“You want me to ravage you, huh?” 

“Darling, I could think of nothing I’d like more,” Kenny all but growled, throwing out a wink for good measure. 

There wasn’t a shooting star in the sky, but in that moment, Kyle made another wish for Henrietta to hurry up and successfully figure out how to bring the ghost back into the world of the living. 

Talking _was_ fine, and if that was all they could ever have then Kyle was happy with it. Sometimes, however, talk didn’t quite cut it. Sometimes being able to throw your boyfriend onto the bed and trail kisses across his naked body was better than words. And that could only happen if his boyfriend _wasn’t_ a ghost. 

“It’s a promise, then,” Kyle said. A promise he was determined to make sure he could keep.


End file.
